A day with the Doom Eagles
by Brother-Dreadnought Titus
Summary: One shot. Luctus belongs to GW. Deathwatch purging Orks alongside the Doom Eagles


The Inquisitors name was Mordenkainnen, Raul Mordenkainnen of the ordo xenos. Under his command was a combat squad. Keeper Hernandez, a Crimson Fist and his lieutenant. Sergeant Jiang, a White Scar with a penchant for melee. Ignus, a Blackshield melee specialist who preferred the use of older equipment, such as his mkIII Iron armour. Brother Ba'tyr of the Salamanders, resident grenadier. Finally, Codicier Auran, a Blood Raven and a kill-marine who preferred combat face-to-face with his force halberd.

They had arrived at the planet, after they recieved word of an ork invasion, with the intention of crippling the ork infrastructure/killing some Meganobz. What they did not expect to find, was a battle-barge of the Doom Eagles astartes chapter.

So, there they were, aboard the battle-barge command bridge, only having to flash the inquisitorial rosette once in the process. The Inquisitor was met by the Doom Eagles 3rd Company Captain Luctus, "What is it you want, Inquisitor, I have the second wave an assault to spearhead?" he asked, voice cold, monotone and devoid of emotion. "I was arriving to answer the planet's planetary distress call, I don't suppose there's any room for a few extra hands on deck in your 'second wave', is there?" Mordenkainnen inquired, a hint of macraggian nobility in his accent. "If you wish to join the assault, I cannot deny you, but I would only send who can keep up, like the White Scar there." voice remaining flat and monotone as he indicated to Sergeant Jiang of the White Scars.

In the hanger bay of the Doom Eagles battle-barge. "Sergeant Jiang, take this teleport homer, Igneus, go with Jiang and get some jump packs. Inform me as soon as you have a clear landing zone. Oh, and before you go, Ba'tyr, would you mind giving them some of your grenades?"

4 grenade bandoliers and 2 jump packs later. "Ready?" Igneus asked over the squad vox which, at the moment, consisted of the two of them. "Please, I am a son of the Khan and I have a jump pack, shy of a really good bike, it couldn't get much better. You?" "My chainaxes have been cleared of dust and wish to drink of xenos blood, and the blood of orks, no less, a true test of strength and skill." The thunder hawk began to lift off of the flight deck and began it's descent. "Those things look quite old, Reaver Pattern?" Jiang asked indicating to the relic chainaxes. "Yes, both belonged to a world eater once, had to have a tech-marine purify them at Erioch." he answered, staring into the distance, as if waiting for something, when the lights changed from red to green and the ramp began to lower when a Doom Eagle approached and spoke, "Brothers, will you be using all of those krak grenades?" Igneus was about to say something but Jiang beat him to it, "Not as many as I have." handing the Doom Eagle a bandolier full of grenades before he jumped out of the thunder hawk, jump pack ignited. "Brother," Igneus began "you do realise their penchant for martyrdom is significant, correct?" "Maybe, but this is coming from the squads resident martyr" "XII" "Come again" "One day, it'll hit you, probably after I'm long dead, now jump!"

They jumped into the chaos of a full blown melee, choppa boyz and nobz in a 'proppa' fight with the Doom Eagles, neither side giving an inch in any direction. The battle was already well under way since the Doom Eagles 8th company landed in the first wave as a training exercise. It seemed to Igneuslike another boring mop up operation, when 3 battle wagons came over a nearby hill, each carrying a meganob. The orks jumped off of the battlewagons as they drove through the melee, wiping out just as many, if not more, nobz than they did Doom Eagles. One of the nearby Doom Eagles charged at the Meganob nearest Igneus. As the ork grabbed the Doom Eagle, the astartes brought his chainsword down on the ork's power klaw, trying to carve himself free. The ork merely waaaaaaaaghed in the astartes' face and shot his bottom half off in a hail of dakka, the Doom Eagle grasping for a bandolier on his chest. There was an almighty krak as the ork screamed in pain on his knees, the Doom Eagle now nothing more than red mist. Igneus charged at the ork, driving his ancient weapons deep into the ork's collar bone, the ork firing wildly into the air as it was blinded by it's own blood spurting into its eyes and Igneus headbutted it's face inwards until it slumped down, dead. Some of the orks began to flee.

"Jiang, what on Terra is taking so lo"... Jiang never heard the rest of the sentence as one of the other Meganobz threw a Doom Eagle with such force that he shattered every bone in the Doom Eagles body and most of the bones in Jiang's face, rendering Jiang's helm useless.

Igneus had just finished making sure the Meganob was dead when he saw Jiang sent sprawling to the floor, with a Doom Eagle that was bound to end up in a dreadnought suit if, he lived. As the Meganob neared Jiang, almost atop him, Igneus jammed his revving chainaxes deep into the nob'z left hamstring, biting deep through the ork's leg, the ork letting out a deafening waaaaagh and turned shooting wildly at Igneus, even at point blank, his mkIII armour took the full brunt of the dakka, when the ork's head was vaporised as Jiang stood there, helmless, the barrel of his melta pistol glowing hot as he finally activated the teleport homer.

In a flash of lightning came The Inquisitor, Ba'tyr, Hernandez and Auran. "You look like hammered Grox dung, Jiang!" At this point Raul noticed the remaining Meganob. "Auran, why don't you go kill that beast, it's throwing my groove off." He said as he shot a charging ork through the head with his volkite pistol. "Finally, some real action!" Auran exclaimed as he began cutting swathes through the orks with halberd and witch bolts alike, eyes aglow with psychic energy. "Face me you damn beast," Auran cried "for I am your death!" The last Meganob swung at Auran "Does da' 'umie think it can foight!?" bravado oozing from every word as it swung again at Auran's head. Auran ducked under it's wild swing, using the momentum and his psychically enhanced strength to cut deep through the Meganobz armour, severing it's flashy bitz and dakka. The ork stumbled with a scream but rose as quickly as it fell "Looks like I'm in for a proppa foight!"

The ork grabbed a fallen Doom Eagle by the leg, the jump pack still ignited, and threw it at Auran. Auran rolled, the ork missed him by a good half a metre, several orks and a Doom Eagle behind him. "Don't you think we should do something other than stand up here watching, Inquisitor?" Jiang asked, having fallen back atop the ridge. "Igneus, go help him, but take your time, he hasn't had this much fun in a while." Igneus doffed his jump pack and set off back down the ridge.

The ork finally made an undodgeable swing, forcing Auran, even with all his inhuman strength, back from the recoil of the blow by a good several metres when, out of the blue, came Igneus swinging his chainaxes with wild abandon and strength that would surpass that even of a terminator veteran Charcadon astartes chapter, chainaxes revving, biting their way through the meganob armour by force alone, opening with a hamstring blow from behind, swating the orks wild counter-swing away with one axe as he brought the other to bear against the ork's jaw plate, wrenching it from the ork's face, feinting a second wild swing as his onslaught seemed to lessen, only for him to bring both axes revving into the ork's face, sending it's body limply crashing to the floor. All of this happened in around 7-8 seconds whilst Auran could only watch as he stood back up from the ork's blow.

With the death of the final Meganob and the death of there Warboss at the hands of Company Captain Luctus, the less stupid orks, in the dozens, began to flee whilst the hundreds who kept fighting died at the hands of the Doom Eagles.

"You know," the Inquisitor began, on the shuttle ride back to the ship "I think it's about time I had a holiday, perhaps Zion in the Signum sector, plenty of Dark Eldar raids if I get bored or you lot need exercise, couldn't possibly go wrong". The deathwatch knew that it couldn't go anything but wrong.

 _ **Disclaimer: Captain Luctus is an actual Doom Eagle owned by GW. Aside from that, everyone else, to my knowledge, is an OC.**_


End file.
